


Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [13]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 130313





	Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 130313

“Yuto-kun… ice cream.” Yamada said when he saw an ice cream parlor in the park.  
“You want it?”  
Yamada nodded excitedly.  
“Okay let’s buy it.”

The two of them then sat in a bench while eating their ice cream cone.

Yamada didn’t have any thought when he saw Yuto eating his ice cream, at first.  
But as he saw his boyfriend eating the ice cream, something inside his body started to acting up.  
Yamada already forget his strawberry ice cream when he saw Yuto licking his own ice cream, twirling it with his tongue for some times, and bite it. Yuto repeated his action over and over. It was a normal action to eat ice cream but in Yamada’s eyes it was so seductive and somehow makes him turn on.

Yamada’s mind was already not in the right state. He was imagining an obviously-not-innocent-thing in his mind as he saw his boyfriend eating his chocolate ice cream cone.

Yuto finally aware that Yamada has stopped eating his ice cream and looking at him instead. His eyes full with desire and lust?  
“Yama-chan, your ice cream is dripping.”  
“I know. I don’t feel like I want to eat this anymore.”  
“Eh? Nande? You were the one who want to eat ice cream, right?”  
"That's true. But I don't feel like I want to eat it anymore. I want to eat something else."  
"What is it?"  
“I want to eat you.”


End file.
